


Blink and you'll miss

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: They've been best friends for as long as Gabe can remember.Doesn't mean their communication is on par though.





	Blink and you'll miss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or where it came from, but I'm tossing it into the abyss while I work on other projects.
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

_And after all this love I borrowed, I'm waiting on the day you don't want me tomorrow._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack has been Gabriel’s best friend since they were kids. Since Jack crawled across Gabe’s grandmothers ugly red rug and wrapped both arms around his neck and said ‘we’re going to be together forever.’

And Gabe, a lost little four year old whose parents dropped him off on his grandmothers doorstep, wanted nothing more than to believe him.

So he did.

Through grade school and middle school; when both of them struggled to find a place to fit in. Then into high school, where they found different hobbies, but never strayed from one another sides.

Gabe played for a scholarship with the basketball team and Jack swam straight into first place in their high schools nationals division.

They were perfect at everything together. School, home life, sports, friendship.

Except Gabe didn’t tell Jack one thing for a long time. One very important detail about himself that he  _ knew _ Jack would care about, so he swore to himself he would never tell. 

Until Jack walked in on him balls deep inside the first chair clarinet player the morning after prom. Who just so happened, coincidentally, to be blonde and male.

After a very awkward closing of the door and a whispered, “I’ll be downstairs.” Gabe just dropped his forehead on the guys back.

“Oh.” The guy - whose name Gabe can’t even remember now - whispered, “I see.”

And no.

There was nothing to see.

Because Gabriel Reyes was  _ not _ in love with his best friend.

 

 

\--- \----

 

 

Except that he was very much in love with his best friend.

Even now at 28, in his shoebox apartment on the outer ring of Los Angeles, with his bitter black coffee and his job at a wedding dress boutique, he was still in love with Jack Morrison.

Who is currently passed out on his maroon loveseat, bare arm over his eyes to block out the sun from the window Gabe keeps forgetting to buy a curtain for. He’s not wearing a shirt either, it’s on the coffee table to his left.

Gabe leans against the doorframe dividing his tiny kitchen from the living room/bedroom and nurses a mug of coffee.

“Long night?” He asks.

Jack grunts, chest expanding with it.

“I made coffee.” Gabe supplies after taking another sip of his own.

“I can smell it.” Jack’s rough vocals still do dirty things to Gabe’s libido, “I almost made some before you woke up.”

Gabe hums, “And here you are. On my couch. Again.” He grins around the rim of his mug, “And I still had to make the coffee.”

“One of these days -.” Jack drops his arm and looks at Gabe from upside down over the arm of the couch, “I’m going to stop picking guys who have side pieces.”

“I think you’re the side piece in these situations, Jack.” Gabe points out.

Jack waves a hand, “Semantics.” But he’s still looking at Gabe, curious blue eyes raking from his freshly shaven head, over his old jersey and sweats combo, and down to his bare feet.

Gabe knows that look.

“Let me guess -.” He shifts his stance and tries to hide the fact that Jack’s hot blue stare is causing a stirring in his groin, “The boyfriend walked in before things could get started?”

“Girlfriend, actually.” Jack supplies.

Gabe feels his eyebrows go up, “Now that’s different.”

It really isn’t. Rare, but not different.

You see - Jack has a problem.

He likes his sex, a  _ lot _ , and is pretty much willing to do anything and anyone to get it. He likes the thrill of one night stands and the rush of not having to see that person ever again for the rest of his life.

But on occasion, Jack picks up the wrong ones. The ones who slip their wedding rings off right before they enter the bar, or put their partners number on mute while they prowl for the grass on the other side.

Jack’s a magnet for attached people.

And when that happens, he’s usually left unattended and horny in the aftermath. So guess who he slithers home to when he doesn’t get what he needs?

“You going to let me suck your dick?” Jack asks.

Gabe attempts to look like he’s considering it, but the rise of his cock within the confines of his sweatpants tells a different story. So he sets his coffee mug on whatever surface it will sit flat on and walks the short distance between them.

Jack grins, wrapping an arm around Gabe’s waist and reeling him in until his groin is even with the blondes mouth. The hand around his back pushes up his shirt and settles warm at the base of his spine. Jack’s other hand rolls the sweatpants down until the waistband hooks under his balls.

Warmth pools at the base of his groin as Jack practically licks his lips and dives right in for the kill.

Gabe gasps, rising to his toes and curling forward. One hand slaps over the back of the couch and the other finds rest on the arm beside Jack’s head. His eyes flutter as Jack’s sucks, excruciatingly slow and sloppy, at the head of his cock.

His thighs burn as he holds the awkward position, but Jack lowers the massive bulk of his bicep down to ease the stress. Gabe rests on it and the back of the couch, as his hips finally have enough give to fuck deeper down Jack’s throat.

The blonde welcomes it with a gravel-thick groan and a tightening of his hands on whatever part of Gabe they can reach. 

It doesn’t take him long to come, Jack knows what he’s doing and he does it well. The added bonus of knowing all of Gabe’s ticks always helps too.

Plus, it’s always nice to have Jack laid out on his fancy-ass sofa, dick soft and peeking through his boxers, chest hair covered in come.

“Feel better?” Gabe thumbs behind Jack’s ear, chest tight with the desire to lean down and kiss that oragasm-slack mouth.

Jack blinks up at him, smile soft, “Yep. Think I’ll make me that coffee now.”

Gabe watches him clean up and shuffle into the kitchen. He watches the muscle shift in Jack’s shoulders as he grabs a mug and pours the coffee into it and digs in the fridge for milk or creamer.

He rubs over his diaphragm and tells himself that ache is the result of a really good orgasm, not a pining heart.

  
  


 

\---------

  
  


 

They’ve been doing this -  _ dance _ \- since college.

It never stopped them from being best friends. Jack still brought over beer and pizza for basketball night, even though Gabe hadn’t played since his third semester in college. Gabe still met Jack at the gyms pool three times a week to work out.

They still talked for hours on the hood of Jack’s old firebird and shared milkshakes and chilli-cheese fries on sunday nights.

They were still best friends.

Just - with a little something extra added in.

And that some extra was sex. Sometimes Gabe fucked Jack, which was most of the time, but some nights Jack fucked him. Or they just jerked each other off. Or that one time Jack twisted him to face the kitchen sink and rimmed him for half an hour before he came spectacularly against the wood of his cabinets.

They never saw anyone else. Gabe didn’t really have time for dating with the fifty or so dresses he glared at on a daily basis. Some nights he didn’t even make it home from the shop, but there would always be a fresh pot of coffee warmed and ready when he stepped into his apartment at four am.

Jack slept around a lot, but never more than once.

Gabe never got names. Never had to worry about someone stealing Jack away from him.

Until -

“So we went on a date and -.”

Gabe looks up from his half-eaten slice of pizza and frowns, “Wait what?”

Jack gives him an exasperated look from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, “Gabe. Keep up.”

“I think I’m in another dimension, actually.” Gabe shakes his head, “Did you say the word  _ date _ ?”

Jack scowls, “It’s not that big of a shock.”

Yes, it is, Gabe thinks frantically, it’s never been an option before.

He clears his throat, suddenly not hungry anymore, “So you went on a date -.” He rolls a hand at Jack to continue.

Jack grins, a flush rising to his cheeks as he explains how he met this new guy and that the guy was adamant they don’t fuck on the first day. So he took Jack to the pier for cotton candy and corn dogs, then to the beach, where they made out with their feet in the surf.

Gabe’s stomach twists anxiously, “That’s great, Jack.”

“I’ve never really gone out like that with anyone but you.” Jack leans back on one hand with a sigh, the other nursing a beer, “It was weird.”

“But hey -.” Gabe points the mouth of his bottle at Jack, “You get sex at the end of it.”

Jack laughs nervously, “Very true.”

They curl up back to back on Gabe’s full-sized mattress that night. Gabe can feel Jack breathing and the steady beat of his heart against his spine.

He stares at the wall and wonders if this will be the last time. The last time Jack will be in this bed with him. If the sloppy blow job on his couch the other day was the last time Jack will put his hands on Gabe in a sexual aspect.

If for the first time in 24 years -

He’s going to lose Jack.

  
  
  


 

\-----------

  
  


 

He doesn’t hear from Jack for a few days, which isn’t unusual. Jack has a busy day job that sometimes bleeds into the nights, just as Gabe’s does. So a text of ‘busy’ or ‘ttyl’ is not a surprise on Jack’s busier weeks.

Except this time, Gabe knows it’s because Jack has someone to do things with every night.

More ‘dates’ with the mysterious stranger who is causing Gabe’s very limited, meager sex life to come to an end.

But he lets that go, slowly, because Jack still comes over for their usual days. He still smiles at Gabe the same way and bullshits the same way.

They’re still best friends.

It settles the anxiety in Gabe’s chest and for the first time in years, he wonders if maybe it’s time to move on. He’s been holding onto this thing with Jack like a lifeline. He’s never returned phone calls or gone on second dates or just been with another human being -

Because he’s always waiting for Jack.

Waiting for Jack to leave. To wander away. To forget the whispered promise he gave to a lonely four year old abandoned by his parents.

Jack’s not like that. Jack would  _ never _ leave him.

  
  


 

\---------

  
  


 

Gabe locks the door to his car and peers down at his cellphone. The bright white numbers read 2:53 am on a Thursday morning. He spent the better portion of his evening fixing not one - not two - but  _ five _ last minute dresses for weddings on Saturday.

His eyes burn and his fingers ache from the sewing and seam ripping. All he wants is a cold slice of pizza from his fridge and maybe a beer while he stands under his shower and debates his career choices.

The keys jingle as he misses the lock a few times and grumbles. When the door finally gives, he shoves it open and drops his bag to the left of the door. Then he toes off his loafers and starts to yank his collared uniform shirt over his head.

He pauses, however, when it pops over his face and his gaze falls on the hunched figure seated on the couch.

His apartment is dark except for the streetlamp casting yellow light through his uncurtained windows. But that is unmistakably Jack staring up at him, elbows on his thighs and chin held between intertwined fingers.

“Uh -.” Gabe drops his arms and the shirt his the floor with a soft sound, “I thought you were at -.”

Jack’s eyes stay steady with Gabe’s own, “I let him fuck me tonight.”

Gabe frowns, anger swelling in his chest. He doesn’t need to know this. He doesn't need Jack showing up like a ghost at two am to tell him he got some.

“And it was so good you had to come tell me?” Gabe asks irritably, making his way to the kitchen for his pre-planned wind down meal, “This could be discussed  _ after _ I’ve gotten four hours of sleep, Jack.”

“I broke it off with him.” Jack croaks.

Gabe pauses, hand against the door frame of his kitchen, “Why?”

A short, scoff of a laugh, “Because everything I was doing with him - everywhere he took me - even when he kissed me - I -.” Gabe turns just as Jack starts yank at his hair with a frustrated growl, “I was thinking of you. All of that? I do that with you already.”

“Yea, Jack.” Gabe says, “We’re friends. That’s what friends do - we hang out.”

Jack looks over at him, a frown wrinkling his brow, “That all it was to you, Gabe? Us being friends?”

No.

Gabe gives nothing away, “Jack. There’s a difference between dating someone and doing those things and coming back to my place for a beer and basketball.” He waves a hand in the air, “Was the sex that bad?”

Jack studies him for a second before bursting into laughter. He puts his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with it, but it sounds wet and strangled.

It’s not Jack’s humor laugh.

“He wasn’t you.” Jack’s voice is muffled by the palms of his hands, “None of them were you.”

Gabe stamps down on his starving heart.

“You’re just afraid of losing me.” He sighs, walking across the room and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Jack. It’s second nature to put his hands on Jack’s knees and catch his eyes in a stern stare, “You’ve never been with anyone seriously in your life. It’s new and it’s different and you’re just afraid what we have is going to disappear.”

Jack growls and puts his hands at the base of Gabe’s jaw, “Look me in the eye, Gabriel.” Those fingers dig into the skin of his throat, Gabe’s heart triples in time, “Look me in the eye and say that to me again.”

Gabe can’t.

“Look at me.” Jack hisses, “And tell me you’re not in love with me.” His voice lowers, weak and throaty, “Was I imagining it?”

“It’s never mattered before.” Gabe clenches his jaw, “Why does it matter now?”

“Because I had this amazing, adoring man inside me tonight.” Jack snaps, “And all I could think about was you.” His thumb brushes over Gabe’s bottom lip, “He was fucking me when you called. You wanted to get dinner, right? Before you stayed late?”

Gabe remembers.

“Your name came up on my phone screen. That picture of us on our ski trip last winter? He was fucking me and  _ you _ were right there. All I could think of was ‘it’s not Gabe’ and ‘has all the sex been this mediocre when it wasn’t him?’.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re in love with me.” Gabe mutters.

“It doesn’t?” Jack asks, “Really? Gabe I’ve been in love with you since we were 17 and I was too chicken shit to ask you to prom.”

“ _ What _ ?” Gabe hisses incredulously.

Jack’s laugh sounds a little more normal now and he presses his forehead to Gabe’s with a grin, “I figured you were then. I was going to confess afterwards, but I found you in your room with Randy Taylor and I -.”

“You remember his name?” Gabe barks out a laugh, “I can barely remember his face.”

“I’m confessing here, Gabe, seriously.” Jack admonishes.

“Go on.” Gabe can feel the tightness in his chest slowly unwinding.

“I thought - maybe I was imagining it. So I let it go, but then you fucked me the first time someone dumped me and I wondered if maybe this was the only way.” Jack admits, “So I took what I could get.” His eyes lift up to meet with Gabe’s, “But recently, you’ve looked at me differently. Like you wanted more than the sex I was offering.”

“Jack.” Gabe murmurs, “I’ve been in love with you since we were four.”

“Really?” Jack smiles.

“But even more than being in love with you,” Gabe says, “I love being your best friend. I didn’t want that to change because we slept with each other here and there.”

“And did it?” Jack questions, “Change? When I had your dick in my mouth? Did it change when I had you face down on the kitchen floor? Did it change us?”

“No.” Gabe concedes, “It didn’t.”

“So what’s the harm in me coming here at two am, after really bad sex, to confess to you and tell you it will never, ever change between us?” Jack asks.

“That depends.” Gabe scoots closer to Jack until his ass hangs off the edge of the coffee table, “Do I get to fuck the memory of bad sex out of you?”

Jack nods, “I’d be very disappointed in you if you didn’t.”

 

 

\----

  
  


 

So Gabe finds himself fucking Jack over the back of his fancy-ass maroon loveseat. With one hand fisted in Jack’s hair and the other fastened tight around Jack’s cock.

And Jack’s a mess, pleading and begging, nails tearing up the leather of his favorite sofa. He drops Gabe’s name like a prayer and begs to come.

“Not until I say so.” Gabe snarls, yanking Jack’s head back by his hair.

Jack hisses, dick jerking in Gabe’s fist.

He latches his mouth along Jack’s shoulder, leaving red, purpling bruises and bites against the pale skin.

“God -.” Jack pants, “No one even compares to this.” He arches under a particularly harsh thrust against his ass.

Gabe chuckles darkly, nipping up Jack’s neck and ending at the lobe of his ear, “No one can fill you the way I do, Jack.” He shoves inside, once, twice, hips connecting violently with Jack’s and sending that pretty pale throat into a drawn out shout, “No one ever will.”

After that, Jack is nothing but loud, ‘ _ Yes, yes, yes _ ’ and ‘ _ God, Gabe I love you _ ’ over and over again until he finally spills in Gabe’s fist.

It’s explosive. Not that it isn’t always explosive between the two of them, but this time, with the knowledge that they’ve been skating the edge of each others affections, it’s different.

There’s a soft, unspoken novel of words between them as they crawl into Gabe’s bed.

Jack’s kisses are slow and sweet and make Gabe’s toes tingle.

There’s still a tender spot on his heart at the loss of so many years. They could have done this on prom night, sensual kisses and wandering hands. It could have been Jack he lost his virginity to the morning after. It could have been Jack for a very long time.

No.

It  _ was _ Jack for a very long time.

“We really need to work on our communication.” Gabe grunts as Jack tosses an arm over his chest and snuggles into the crook of his shoulder.

“First thing in the morning.” Jack mumbles.

“After coffee?” Gabe grins at the ceiling.

“After coffee.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your continued support, comments, and kudos!


End file.
